Frozen at Heart
by love2swim12
Summary: He had always been standing. Frozen. In the life he had chosen. But now, he knew he was no longer frozen at heart. A one-shot following Kristoff and Anna and their romance right after the movie ends.


**Hey guys! This is my first ever Frozen Fanfic. I just saw saw the movie a few days ago and have really wanted to write something about Anna and Kristoff since but did not know what to write. So I just sat down and tried and this is what I came up with. Hope you all like it! Also, I am absolutely in love with the song "Let it go". Of course my favorite version is the one in the movie by Idina Menzel because she is completely amazing but I love a certain line in Demi's version of the song. The line is: Standing frozen in the life I've chosen. This is the line that this story is based off.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or the lyrics to "Let it go". **

**Frozen At Heart**

_Standing frozen in the life I've chosen_.

Kristoff stood frozen, gazing from a distance at the beautiful girl, woman, who so quickly entered his life and melted his heart. It had been probably a lot longer than a few minutes since he kissed Anna for the first time, however his heart was still racing. Now he just watched as she skated around the ice rink with Elsa, so obviously ecstatic that she was reunited once again with her sister.

Kristoff was of course so happy for her, but at the same time felt a little bit out of place. Here he had went from being a man who roamed and lived in the mountains, with a reindeer and a family of trolls no less, to a man who found love and now was surrounded by people. There was no denying it, he was a loner at heart, by nature in fact.

At the moment of realization, Anna locked eyes with him and he noticed a small smile playing at her lips. God, did he love her. She was so free of spirit, so genuine, so real. And yet he could not muster up the courage to go over there and be with her. He could only stand frozen and gaze from afar, like he had always done.

"Kristoff!" Anna exclaimed while waving her hands. "Come skate!" She appeared to him as a small, excited child in that moment just waiting for someone to come play with her.

He laughed and then just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. It's not that he did not want to be with her, but he did not feel like skating, something he did not know how to do and for sure would mess up by falling face first into the ice no doubt, with a bunch of people around. He felt as if he was not good enough to be able to be with the princess in any definition of "be".

She frowned, and then pouted her lips and squinted her eyes. He could not help but smile but unfortunately felt as if he needed to shake his head again. Sven, who was at his side, evidently was getting irritated with Kristoff's behavior so he took it upon himself to nudge Kristoff in the direction of the ice rink.

Kristoff then stumbled a few feet forward while shouting, "Sven! Was that really necessary?"

Sven just smirked, as much as a reindeer could that is.

Kristoff sighed and decided to give in. Anna was standing in the middle of the rink smiling up at him, obviously guessing his next move. He then made his way a few yards over to the rink, looking down at his feet the whole time, and hesitantly stepped on. When his eyes averted upward, Anna and Elsa were standing right there to greet him. Elsa smiled kindly and snapped some ice skates onto his feet, the only ice-related objects that could possibly scare him. He did not know why, possibly because they were new.

"Be careful." Elsa gently warned. But just as she spoke those words, Kristoff had lost his balance and fell flat on his butt.

He muffled back a groan and cringed. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

Both sisters laughed at this and then Anna bent down and took his hand in hers. When she did this he turned his head upward and met her frosty blue eyes. They showed both amusement and concern at the same time, mixed in with the genuineness of her spirit. When she touched him, all his pain, insecurities and worries went away. All that was visible in the world was her and her alone, so he let her help him up.

Once he was back up standing, she steadied him by taking his other hand in hers. "How do you feel?" She asked gently and unsurely.

"A bit frozen." He felt the pain come back to his behind in ice-cold needle form.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I know you did not want to come over here in the first place."

"No, no!" He tried to reassure her. "I just am sort of awkward when it comes to these kind of things."

"Well, we can fix that," she assured him

"I guess I _am_ a bit of a fixer upper aren't I?"

"Yeah but you are my fixer upper." She laughed and the sound of her laugh made him feel much better. So he smiled back at her, stood up tall and squeezed her hand.

Anna then proceeded to teach him how to ice skate. She was talking very fast and if he were being honest then he would have to admit that most of what she said just went right over his head. All he could focus on was the way her hand felt in his and the look of determination plastered on her face while she tried to show him step by step how to maneuver on ice skates.

"Now I'm not going to lie, I am not really good at this myself so we can learn together I guess."

He held back a laugh because it soon became apparent that she was stumbling almost as much as he was on the ice. She was right, she could not ice skate very well. The laugh he tried so hard to suppress escaped his lips full force when he thought of how cute she was faltering around.

"What? Are you laughing at me?" She exclaimed in a tone where she tried to be serious but couldn't be.

"What? Me? Laughing at you? Impossible." He said in the most sarcastic way he possibly could.

Then the two of them started cracking up uncontrollably and could not take their eyes of each other. Kristoff slightly turned his body to face Anna and took her other hand in his. They started to lean closer and closer together until Kristoff slightly looked over Anna's shoulder. He then noticed that every person around was staring and whispering at them. All of a sudden all his insecurities came flooding back. He was not used to being the center of attention. He was not used to having any attention in fact. So he just did what he did best and stood frozen in place.

"Kristoff, what's wrong?" Anna asked with concerned eyes.

"What? Nothing, nothing." He could not help feeling flustered though and instantly lost his balance once the words came out of his mouth. He stumbled back then forward and eventually tumbled onto the ice, taking Anna with him.

"Woah!" Anna laughed as she hit the ice. "We definitely have to practice more." She then looked at Kristoff, who fell practically on top of her, with worried eyes. "Kristoff? Are you okay?"

Kristoff was still looking around with nervous eyes at all the people staring back at him. He could imagine them saying things like: _Who is that awkward guy with the princess? Why is she with him of all people? He does not belong with someone like her. _He really believed they were saying those things and started feel out of place once more. "I…I…" he stuttered. Then she looked at Anna who now looked as if she understood him and wanted to help him. But he avoided her eyes as best as he could and shamefully muttered the words. "I gotta go Anna."

And he walked away, feeling his newly melted heart freeze up once more.

* * *

Kristoff did not make it very far before Anna caught up to him. Once he stepped off the ice rink, he raced to take his skates off, rushed past Sven, and ran through all the crowds who continued to stare and whisper. He knew he shouldn't be letting what other people think get to him. But he couldn't help it because he knew he was out of place.

He had just made it out of the gates of the kingdom and sat down on a bench when he heard Anna yell "Kristoff!" He turned his head around and looked back at the beautiful woman who was running frantically towards him. "Kristoff? What happened back there?" She asked him so innocently as she slowed down her run to a walk as she neared him.

"I'm so sorry Anna." He swallowed as she took a seat on the bench right next to him. "I don't belong there."

"You don't belong where? You don't belong with me?" she asked worriedly.

He realized her eyes were glazing over at that moment. "No, no. I don't mean that." He turned to face her and hesitantly put his arm around her. He was not used to human touch. "I…I…am just really uncomfortable. All those people were staring at me. Judging me. And I am not used to that. And you are royalty. You are used to that."

"Aw, Kristoff. I have been just as lonely as you have." A tear escaped her eyes at that point. "The castle has always been locked up. As a child I had no one to play with. Elsa kept herself locked up and my parents were sure not to let anyone in. And after they died, everything stayed the same."

He nodded. "But because of that you deserver better than someone so emotionally unattached as me. You give off love, and I don't know if I'll be able to be what you want."

Anna laughed. "Kristoff, please try to understand me. When people were finally let into the castle I was so desperate for love that I fell in love with the first man who ever laid eyes on me. I agreed to marry him right away without knowing him. I thought that was true love." She smiled at him. "But then when I got to know you, I realized that love comes in all different kinds of ways. We were friends first. We were similar you and I. We were both lonely. We both needed help. Being royal was lonely until I met you."

"Anna…"

"I'm not finished." She said sternly. "I love you Kristoff. I realized my love for you as my heart was freezing over and Olaf saw you coming for me. I knew that was true love right there. If someone as amazing as you could love me, then I knew that I would be lonely no more."

Then a tear rolled down Kristoff's cheek and he smiled down at her.

"Aw, you are sensitive." Anna laughed

"I love you too Anna. And no matter how much that scares me, I promise you I will never run from it." And with those words he knew he was telling the truth. He knew that if anyone could teach him emotion then it would be Anna that could. And with those words he captured her lips with his once more.

He had always been standing. Frozen. In the life he had chosen. But now, he knew he was no longer frozen at heart.

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review and constructive criticism is always appreciated :)**


End file.
